


I never thought such an amazing thing could happen to me

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Overload Archives [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: Siana just wanted to take a break but things always have to go wrong, don't they.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Overload Archives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089068





	I never thought such an amazing thing could happen to me

I never thought such an amazing thing could happen to me. I never thought that, even for a single day, all the stars and planets would align in my favour. I never thought there would come a day where I wasn't running for my life, fighting for my life or dealing with one of my pal's emotional or mental breakdowns(and that's just the shortlist of the crap I've got to deal with every day).

"And I was right!" I bellowed over the din of destruction and demented screeching. My partner turned his head sharply towards me at the outburst, surprise on his face and concern in his eye: though it was hidden behind his heavily tinted shades. A heavy boom resounded close behind us, a gale of wind slamming into our backs making me stumble.

"One day, just one day!" My partner's countenance turned sheepish as I doubled my pace before he followed suit. I reached into one of the pouches on my utility belt and pulled out the top card of the collection before promptly flinging it behind me blindly like a projectile. My partner turned back to watch, the red tips of his hair shifting to nip at his neck as we continued sprinting. his eyes narrowed, then widened and his gaze jumped back to me.

"I know," I interrupted evenly as he opened his mouth. I reached over to grab the collar of his jacket, pulling him off of the ground, into a momentum-gaining spin and hurting him into a nearby crevice before flinging myself after him with a flying tackle.

The monstrosity careened past us with all the subtlety of an earthquake and the observantness of a hurricane concerning what it was stepping on. Or was that a tornado? Whirlwind?

"Oh, forget it," I groaned, voice muffled from where I lay face first in the dirt where I had deigned to stay until further notice.

"Siana, are you okay?" My partner, who was designed like an edgy black and red OC asked tactlessly as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing.

Am I okay, he asks. Am I okay?! Indignation rose in me as I prepared to launch into a belated 'done with it', 'you had one job', 'what is my life' tirade until something in me snapped. In an instant I'm back on my feet and dusting myself off with a void, empty expression plastered effortlessly on my face.

"I'm perfectly alright Renegade," I supplied tonelessly, evenly. Renegade shuddered violently, muttering something about my temperament and 'hot' and 'cold' among other things.

"I can still hear you," I reminded him jovially. This time it was his turn to snap, and understandably so, even taking into account the amount of time we've worked together( they aren't mood swings but they handle like one, especially when no one has the nerve to call me out. Though in this particular sentiment Ren felt that he both didn't deserve some peace of mind from my insanity and didn't have the time to deal with it).

A crackling explosion following a resounding boom emanated from where the living embodiment of a natural disaster had 'stormed' off and I mean that quite literally if the metaphoric comparison and personification from earlier weren't tribute enough. If Godzilla was the living embodiment of the results of nuclear warfare and the monsters from Pacific Rim were climate change then this was Destructive Mother Nature in all its glory.

"Now is not the time," I mumbled before turning my focus from my inner monologue to appeal to Renegade. "Can we go home?"

Renegade shot me a sharp 'Look'. "We may have led it away from any form of civilisation to stomp on but we still have to finish it off."

"Yeah, I know, but one can hope," I pulled a crystal blue and silver compass charm from the folds in my jacket and crushed it in my palm manifesting a sword of closely related design from the ether, 

"Mind giving me a lift?"

Renegade tossed off his jacket and tackled me out of the crevice; spreading his wings as we hit the more open canyon before launching towards our problem of the day and throwing me at its head. With my blade poised for a final blow, I found a manic grin spreading on my face. Despite the tediousness and lack of reprieve, I really enjoyed this stuff.

So, I may never get that amazing thing, there may never come a day where I didn't have to do the things I do; I never really thought it was going to be an option in the first place. Besides, this life, the things I do every day, those are some amazing things that I made happen to me.


End file.
